Is this for real?
by animefan28
Summary: A KakaSaku story! My first Fanfic, there will be a few chapters, not sure how many yet wont be too long though. There will be plently of lemon in later chapter, the story has plot too not just smut! Please Read and Review, hope you like it!
1. Realizations

**Authors Note: Ok so this is my first Fanfic and it's about my Favorite couple! In this story Sakura is 18 and Kakashi is 32! Thats 14 years right? I'm not good at math but i'm pretty sure thats right. It won't be too long and I'm planning to update it very regularly. And there will be Lemon in a later chapter so remember I warned you. This chapter however is fairly clean! Please Enjoy:)**

Sakura was walking towards the training ground to meet her team for morning practice; on her way there she managed to knock down and old woman and her grandson, a mailbox and several young children. There was a very good reason for this however, recently Sakura had become VERY distracted with images of her half naked teammate ( ex sensei), streaming constantly in her mind.

She had seen Kakashi-Sensei shirtless many times before, and although she always took a moment to admire his physique she never use to dwell on it this long. All that changed last month, when Kakashi had come to her apartment to get his yearly physical. He felt most comfortable with her then with other doctors and he hated hospitals so she had no objections to being his medic and letting him come over.

_Flashback_

" Ok Kakashi take off your shirt and pants please."

"My pants?"

"Yes your pants, this is a physical and I need to check your reflexes….. your lucky that I'm not asking you to strip n

aked!" Sakura couldn't help but smile evilly at him as if warning him not to be difficult or else.

"Okay, okay I get it, he said with a small smile. But you know I wouldn't mind getting examined by you naked" It was his turn to give her an evil smirk.

She knew that he was just teasing and trying to get a rise out of her but she couldn't help but blush slightly at his statement.

"Kakashi you are an insufferable perverted OLD man!" she teased backed at him with a smirk, he hated being referred to as old.

Kakashi gave her a small frown but started taking of his clothing nonetheless, leaving himself in just his mask and boxers.

The rest of the examination went by fairly normally, she checked his pulse and blood pressure, his weight, reflexes and his sharingan everything was routine that is until….

" Ok let's see I think I've done everything I need to do, Sakura said while checking Kakashi's medical chart. Your not old enough to need a prostate exam… yet (smirk)."

" Ok so that's it then? I can go right?"

Sakura knew that Kakashi hated checkups but she was surprised at just how eager he was to leave, this made her suspicious. She continued looking at his medical chart and at the very end she noticed a small note undoubtedly left by the Hokage Sama.

_Please note that this patient is in his Thirties and has yet to receive his preliminary prostate exam! It is urgent that he receive __it soon!__He's__ not getting any younger)_

Sakura smiled at the last remark, she knew that male shinobi in there mid to late twenties were required to take a preliminary prostate exam, but she assumed that Kakashi who was 32 would have taken his already.

" Ok Kakashi… take off your boxers"

"What! No, Sakura I'm not getting that stupid preliminary exam!" Kakashi was defiant in his answer, nothing could change his mind, except maybe the will of one pink haired medic-nin.

" Oh come on Kakashi it's necessary! I'll be quick and it'll be over before you know it. Or don't tell that your… ashamed of the rest of your body? I'm sure it's not that small." Sakura had to suppress her giggles because as soon as she said this a dark look came on Kakashi's face; he was a very proud man.

" Sa-ku-ra, he breathed through gritted teeth in annoyance at her antics. I assure you that I have nothing to be ashamed of!"

This was a long pause and neither said anything, then finally Kakashi lowered his boxers to the floor and laid himself down so Sakura could examine him.

Sakura tried her best to remain professional about the situation, but it was just so hard when she was in the presence of a very naked Kakashi. She was completely wrong about him being small, he was very big, _and he's not even hard! Oh god! _Sakura suddenly found herself thinking very dirty thoughts about her ex sensei.

" Ok Kakashi just hold still, this is only a preliminary exam so it wont be that thorough, but I do have to feel around a bit." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Sakura had to fight down a blush.

"Ok fine."

Sakura proceeded with the examination; she looked up at Kakashi and saw that he had a pained expression on his face. _Is he really that uncomfortable with me touching him this way_? She thought sadly. Then suddenly she felt Kakashi harden slightly in her hand. Realization dawned; he was trying very hard not to become aroused. Sakura should have been embarrassed by the whole thing but instead she was curious she decided to take advantage of the situation to see if she could affect him further.

Although she wasn't touching him anymore than necessary, she did stroke him more sensually than the exam called for. At this point she felt him harden even more, at the same time he let out a groan. Sakura couldn't help but feel proud of herself, but she decided to stop because she didn't want things to get out of hand.

As soon as she had announced that she was done with the exam, Kakashi quickly put on all his clothes and made to leave her apartment, only stopping to whisper,

"See you at team dinner tonight."

_End Flashback _

Sakura knew that she was attracted to her ex sensei, but it wasn't until that appointment a month ago did she realize that she had been harboring feelings for him as well. It felt so good to be with him, and she would like nothing more than to make all her fantasies come true with him. But ever since that day everything just went back to being the same, he never mentioned it and she feared that he never even gave it a second thought.

"Hey Sakura Chan!"

Sakura looked up and smiled at her teammate Naruto, she never even realized that she had already arrived at training; everybody was there, even Kakashi? Damn she must be very very late.

**Ok so that was the first chapter! I will be posting chapter 2 very soon! Please Review! Crtisism and Flames welcome just don't bitch about my spelling or grammer please!!! I know I probably made some mistakes, I never claimed to be perfect! Thanks:)**


	2. Acceptance and the right way

**Authors Note: Ok so this chapter is sort of like a Kakashi's point of view thing, but no more flashbacks it's all in the present. **** It's ****sorta**** fluffy and no lemon in this chapter, sorry if it seems like it's moving too slow, but like I said before this is a story with some degree of plot, not just about sex! **

Kakashi looked up to see Sakura walking towards Naruto, Sai and Yamato. He purposely stayed back, not because he was avoiding her but he was curious as to why Sakura was late. She was never late and when she walked up them she had a dazed expression on her face, like she was remembering something. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what it was, for the past month he too had been preoccupied with less than innocent thoughts about his ex student. But he hadn't even thought of the possibility that she could also be having trouble concentrating and sleeping because of what happened last month.

" Oi Kakashi Sensei," Naruto called out, are we gonna practice or what?"

" O.. um yeah, Naruto you spar with Sai and Sakura will spar with Yamato. I'll watch until your matches are over than we'll switch partners. Ok?"

"Hai" They all said in unison

Kakashi watched as his teammates sparred with each other, over time he too began sparring with them. He fought with Sai, Naruto and then Yamato until finally he realized that he couldn't avoid contact with Sakura anymore. It's not as if he was trying to avoid her, they had seen and spoken to each other normally every day even since what happened during his physical. But behind close doors Kakashi was a mess, he wasn't embarrassed that he had been affected by Sakura in a sexual way, no, he was confused and surprised at the emotions and reactions that Sakura seemed to be able to evoke in him.

" Ok Sakura, are you ready?"

A swift swipe to his stomach answered his question. He grinned and they began to spar. All Five of them were lying on the ground, panting and breathing heavily due to their intense sparring matches. Finally when Kakashi found the energy he was the first to get off the ground.

"Ok nice work everybody, but I think that's enough for today. Maybe you should all go get something to eat?"

"Yeah that sounds good! How about some Ramen?"

There was a general mutter of agreement. Then something Kakashi said struck Sakura as odd.

" Wait you said, we should get something to eat but you didn't include yourself! So your not coming with us then?"

It was a bit of a tradition that whenever they sparred so intensely all 5 of them would go for dinner, including Kakashi.

"Well I'm not really hungry today." He lied

_I need to distance myself from Sakura without __noticeably distancing myself from her, so that I don't hurt her feelings. I don't want to get in the way of her life, she's too young and if we spend too much time together she might end up wasting too much time with, an unworthy bachelor like me. _

Sakura knew that he was lying. Was he trying to avoid her? That's the last thing she wanted and it scared her to no end that he didn't want to be around her. Even if he wouldn't accept or return her feelings, she didn't want to lose his friendship! She had to do something about this unspoken awkward attraction that they had, before he asked to be removed from their team.

Kakashi watched as his teammates walked towards the Ramen stand, he couldn't help but notice the sad and disappointed look Sakura gave him as they left. The first thing he did when he got home was take a cold shower to calm his nerves, among other things.

_Damn maybe I should've stopped and picked up something to eat on my way home._ Kakashi thought as he rummaged through his fridge only to find it almost completely empty. With nothing to do Kakashi focused on his favorite pass time; Reading Icha Icha!

Kakashi was barely done the first page of his novel when he found himself imagining himself as the hero of the book and Sakura as the heroine. When he got to a steamy sex scene in the book he had to put it down. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it there was no doubt in his mind that he was deeply attracted to Sakura and that he was beginning to love her?

_That can't be right. I've been attracted to many women and have slept with too many to count and I've never let my emotions get in the way. _

Kakashi was becoming deeply disturbed; there was a reason why he didn't let people get too close to him, even his friends. But even as this thought crossed his mind he realized that Sakura had always been different. Ever since her training with Tsunade Sama Sakura never hesitated to call him out on his bullshit. She openly defied him and challenged his authority; not because she was being difficult, but because she said she was just "keeping his arrogant ass in line". He smiled as he remembered her saying that to him.

Yes it was fair to say that he'd always held a soft spot for the pink haired kunochi. And it took an awkward physical for him to realize that she had captured his attention like no other women have been able to before. _ Shit. Now what?_

Just as Kakashi was thinking that maybe he would go and pay Sakura visit to clear things up he heard a knock at his door, and he had a very good idea of who it was.

Immediately Kakashi went into panic mode. _Oh shit __shit__shit__!! What do I do I'm not ready to see her yet!_

Kakashi wasn't one for surprises; he liked to be in control that's why he planned on visiting her not the other way around!!

Noticing how the knocking suddenly stopped he quickly made his way to open the door before she left.

Sure enough standing in the door way was a very flustered looking Sakura.

"Uh…. Hey." Was all she managed to say weakly

"Uh Sakura come in." Kakashi said becoming equally as flustered

Sakura stepped into his apartment and took in her surroundings it was small and yet surprisingly neat, she'd never actually been inside his apartment before so she was looking around curious to see how he lived.

She turned and met his gaze before finally speaking.

"Look I don't want you to hate me. I know that things may have gotten a little…. Weird after what happened that time but the last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable around me."

Kakashi was surprised at her words. _ She thinks I'm mad at her?_

"Sakura you did nothing wrong, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, but I just…. _he hesitated _I just don't want you wasting your time." He looked at the floor there's no way he could meet her gaze, not when her eyes held such a hopeful look in them.

Then she did something that was either very bold or very stupid. She reached up and pulled his head towards her and kissed him, lightly. After a moment of initial hesitation he kissed her back. The kiss was fairly short and innocent and through his mask. But at that moment they both realized that this was definitely something they wanted.

"Kakashi… I want you, I know that now." She whispered huskily into his ear.

Her voice made shivers run through his spine. But Kakashi felt elated at her words.

"What a coincidence… I want you too." He said with a smug smirk

He grabbed Sakura's hand and quickly let her to his bedroom. Once there he spun her around so she was facing him and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back eagerly always wanting more. Kakashi noticed her eagerness and smiled. He looked at the beautiful woman whom he had fallen in love with, she had love in her eyes and he knew he could deny her no more.

"Sakura, I want you so badly, but if we're gonna do this we're gonna do it right."

Sakura was confused for a moment and just as she opened her mouth to ask him to clarify she gasped. At that very moment she saw that Kakashi had ripped of his mask. _Oh my god… he's gorgeous. _ That was Sakura's last thought before his lips crashed onto hers again.

**Ok I'm going to leave it at that for now. Sorry to leave it hanging at such a crucial point but the point of this chapter was mostly to convey their feelings for each other. Next chapter will be a definite Lemon! Please Review, tell me what you think and I'll be sure to get that next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm not doing anything today which is why I'm updating the story so quickly! ****lol**


	3. Happiness

**WARNING: LEMON!!! For those who live under a rock lemon Sex! So if you have a problem with it then please, leave! I don't want to get comments with people bitching at me for it. This story is rated M for a very good reason. ****Just so you know this will be the last chapter of my story! I did say it wasn't going to be very long. Yes the chapter is called happiness, because I hate sad unhappy stories that make you want to cry and then die:) If you like Review! Even if you hate it Review:)**

Sakura was finding it very hard to breathe at the moment, although that might have something to do with the fact that her ex sensei's tongue was currently dueling with her own. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours, before they finally broke apart both breathless and flushed with arousal.

"Sakura I want you to know that I don't just want this to be a one time thing…. I'd like the chance to be with you, in a real relationship." He smiled nervously when he said this.

"Kakashi, I want to be with you too and not as a one night stand……."

Kakashi sighed in relief. Ok so they were on the same page but why was she hesitating?

"Sakura is something wrong? You know we don't have to do this tonight, I can wait."

"Kakashi I really want to be with and I don't want to wait anymore but…. I've just never done anything like this before." Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at her confession.

Kakashi had never really given much thought to Sakura's virginity. She was such a beautiful outgoing woman that he just assumed that she'd had sex before.

"Don't worry Sakura, we don't need to rush this, I'll go slowly so you don't feel uncomfortable and if I ever do something you don't like tell me to stop and I will."

Sakura appreciated his concern for her comfort but more than anything she was just glad that he didn't laugh at her for being a virgin.

Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck once more, as his hands found her waist, and they began their display of passion through their kisses all over again.

Sakura's need for Kakashi was growing, his tongue inside her mouth felt wonderful but it wasn't enough. Sakura pulled off Kakashi's vest and then began to trace her petite hands under his shirt, getting a feel for his firm yet smooth muscles. Kakashi immediately tensed and decided to forgo kissing her mouth and began showering kisses, licks and nibbles on her neck. If felt so good that Sakura couldn't hold back a rather impressive moan.

"Kakashi, she breathed, lose the shirt."

He smiled at her desire and then did as she requested.

After admiring his top half for a little while, Sakura decided to take thing a bit further. With that she quickly discarded herself of her shirt and shorts leaving herself in only her bra and panties.

Kakashi's hand and eyes began to wander her newly exposed skin. Kakashi then laid her down gently on his bed and crawled on top of her. He was kissing her all over now, in between her covered breasts all the way down to her flat stomach. Every time he kissed or licked her Sakura would gasp. It was then that Sakura removed his pants, making Kakashi hungrier for her, but he promised her that they would go slow so he managed to control himself.

When he began to massage her breast through her bra, Sakura's back arched slightly.

"mmm… Kak-ashi take it off". She whispered breathlessly

He quickly met her demand and in one swift motion her bra was discarded on the floor.

"Sakura, he breathed as he looked at her newly exposed breasts, you're perfect."

She blushed at both his praise and at the look he was giving her, it made her slightly uncomfortable that he was staring at her like that but she knew he liked what he saw.

Sakura's breasts were beautifully round and full, her nipples were already hard peaks and she just looked delicious in his opinion.

He bent down quickly and took one of her nipples in his mouth, while messaging her other breast with his hand.

"mmm, oh god, Kakashi that feels so good." Sakura's arousal was instantly heightened by the attention Kakashi was giving her breasts.

He was enjoying seeing her squirm underneath him like that; he knew that he was pleasing her because was letting out continued moans and tiny screams of delight whenever he sucked on her. But they had only just begun, and he smiled knowing that they still had a long way to go and that he still had plenty of other ways to bring her intense pleasure.

Kakashi then drew his attention to her panties, he started tracing an innocent line around them, he noticed her hitched breathing when he did that, he smirked.

"Do you want me to take them off now Sakura?" He asked in a husky voice

The sound of his voice was so sexy that Sakura had a hard time responding.

" Y-yes, please.".

He hooked his finger on either side of the garment and slowly began to pull them down. Once she was completely nude, Sakura could feel her face burn in embarrassment. She could not believe that she was letting him see her like this. These self conscious thoughts were all blown away however when she looked up and heard a groan from Kakashi. It looked like her nakedness was making it hard for him to control himself.

Kakashi lowered his head to her face and gave her a slow passionate kiss. He couldn't believe how gorgeous Sakura was; her hairless beautiful sex was so enticing that he had to continuously remind himself to take it slow. Sakura was very absorbed in their kiss that Kakashi took the opportunity to slide his hand down between her legs and touch her gently. He stopped and waited for a reaction, he heard her moan so he continued.

His hand urged her to spread her legs further, she did so , though rather nervously. He began rubbing her bundle of nerves gently and slowly. At this Sakura nearly screamed. She was no stranger to her own body and so she new how it felt to be touched there , but this felt so much better.

" Oh god Kakashi,mmmm….feels…..so…mmm..good."

She was dripping wet, and although what he was doing was pleasurable, it was teasing and it was driving her insane. Kakashi noticed how she kept bucking against his hand and he chuckled slightly before he slowly inserted one of his fingers into her hot, wet body. She was incredibly tight, even though it was just one finger, Kakashi could already feel her muscles squeezing hard, trying to pull him in further.

At the sudden intrusion Sakura screamed in pleasure and began assaulting Kakashi's mouth with hot passionate kisses that told him she liked what he was doing. For a moment Kakashi stopped his ministrations and took his hand away so he could hold her while he kissed her fervently. She groaned when he took his hand away, but then gasped sharply when she felt his arousal through his boxers. She then remembered how big he was and she ground her hips against his. This made Kakashi groan in agony.

Taking things one step further Kakashi decided to kiss and lick his way down her body, until he reached the space between her legs. The smell of her arousal hit him hard and he felt his cock twitch slightly.

Sakura was now so aroused that she was unable to even think, she new where Kakashi's head was and what he was about to but it just didn't register in her mind. Any thought was immediately clouded over by overwhelming lust, when she felt Kakashi give her clit a testing swipe with his tongue.

Her back arched and she gave her loudest moan yet.

" mmmmm, Kakashi ahhhhhhhhhhh" just then he began to lick her so fast she felt if the pressure wasn't relieved soon she would die.

Kakashi was quickly growing addicted to her taste, her smell and above all the sounds she made. And it was all because of him, he was making her feel so incredible.

He began to dart his tongue in and out of her opening, while rubbing her clit above. This drove her crazy, and he could tell she was close to her first release of the night.

"O god I've…..never mmmm felt ohhhh this damn good be..fore!" And then Sakura lost it. Her back arced off the mattress and Kakashi could feel her muscles contracting tighter against his tongue at the same time she let out a loud orgasmic scream.

He cleaned up all her juices before bringing his head up and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Sakura was much more demanding he noticed. Next thing he knew their positions were reversed and he was flat on his back with her on top of him.

"Sakura? What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? It's my turn to make you scream my name." She smiled seductively at him.

Next thing he new she pulled down his boxers and his rather large erection sprang free from its confines.

Sakura took him carefully into her hands, she wasn't sure what do at first, so she just stroked him and when she noticed his gasps and small moans she got even braver.

As she stoked and rubbed him she couldn't help but notice how hard yet soft he was. He felt so delicate in her hands yet it was still very very solid and hard.

Deciding to try something else, Sakura settled herself between his legs and took him into her mouth.

"mmmm… Sakura…. You oh god… you don't have to do mmmm this."

Sakura giggled slightly at his attempt at chivalry, it was obvious he was enjoying this and yet he wanted to be considerate of her.

" Don't worry Kakashi, I want to do this, besides I love seeing you squirm and moan at my touch." With that said she took him as fully in her mouth as possible and sucked, he let out a very loud moan that pleased her greatly.

Kakashi was in pure heaven, here was the woman of his dreams, sucking on him and enjoying every minute of it.

Sakura continued her ministrations on Kakashi for several minutes before, she suddenly felt him throb in her mouth. This however only encouraged her more and she quickened her pace. Kakashi on the other hand, summoned all the will power he possessed and pulled away from her.

"Sakura… you need to stop for now." He was panting and found it very difficult to explain why.

But it seemed that didn't need any further explanation. She understood; he didn't want to come yet, not until he was inside of her.

They smiled lustfully at each other for a moment before their bodies crashed together; Kakashi seized the opportunity to pull Sakura beneath him while kissing and nibbling her neck. Sakura Kakashi could tell was getting nervous but he knew that the pain that was going to come was inevitable.

" Kakashi.. please try to be as gentle as possible. K?"

" I will Sakura, but it is going to hurt so just brace yourself against me, and is you really can't take it, tell me and I'll pull out."

Sakura nodded, preparing herself for what was to come.

Kakashi spread Sakura's legs open as far as they would go, and settled himself between her legs. He used him arms to keep as much weight off her as possible, then he started off by slowly rubbing his hard length against her. He heard her moan and he could stop the eager groan the escaped his lips as well.

As gently as possible he began to work himself into her, at first only the head, then a few more inches. He felt her stiffen and wince in pain, but she didn't say anything so he continued. He was restraining himself with everything he had, he promised himself that he wouldn't begin to enjoy her tightness until he broke her barrier. Finally at last reaching her virgin barrier he looked at her, and when she had no objections he thrust into her feeling her barrier being pushed then finally break, At that moment Sakura let out a small painful scream and Kakashi couldn't hold back his hearty moan as he felt he tight muscles envelop him, and pull him the rest of the way in.

Sakura never imagined that losing her virginity would be this painful. But it was, she could feel his thickness invading her body, and although her body welcomed it, it also resisted.

Kakashi held his hips still, giving her time to adjust to his penetration. But still he wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Sakura.. are you ok?" He asked rather breathlessly

"……"

"Sakura…if it's too painful, tell me and I'll pull out."

At this Sakura's eyes widened. It hurt like hell but she didn't want him to leave from inside of her.

" No, don't leave just give me another minute."

Staying still for so long was killing him, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. After a couple more minutes Sakura gave him the ok to start moving. And he did slowly.

When he first began to move it hurt her again but after a few slow gentle thrusts, Sakura started to feel immense pleasure.

" mmmmm … oh god… Kakashi ahhhh"

He was so big and was penetrating her so deep that the pleasure she was feeling was indescribable so she just grabbed on to Kakashi and touched whatever part of him she could reach; his hair, back even his nicely shaped ass.

Kakashi was feeling lightheaded by the pleasure. Now that the pain on Sakura's part had subsided, he found himself moving faster and deeper inside of her, and it felt so good.

" oh god.. Sakura, you're so..so tight."

"mmmm faster Kakashi, please."

So he sped up and as he did Sakura let out her loudest moan yet.

"So good" he whispered in her ear as he began pushing into her a bit harder.

He took on of her nipples in his mouth and then Sakura arched clean of the mattress, but not coming yet. She was close he could tell.

" Sakura, he whispered lustfully, I'm gonna go a bit faster and deeper, ok?"

"mmmm…k" that was all she could answer before she felt Kakashi moving faster and deeper within her.

" Oh god!! This f- feels a-amazing mmmm"

"That's it Sakura, let yourself give in to your desires, he was pounding into her at a now furious pace and her screams and his grunts and moans were getting louder, come for me Sakura." He commanded in a breathy whisper.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, she felt herself convulse uncontrollably, as her back arched up her muscles tensed. She could faintly hear her loud moan and orgasmic scream. But what really caught her attention was Kakashi's moan and the way his body too was shaking uncontrollably.

Kakashi was in awe at the pleasure being with Sakura brought, her feminine muscles were squeezing him tight from the inside, trying to make him surrender his seed. And watching Sakura scream and convulse from her orgasm was finally enough to break his control, he could no longer hold back and he allowed himself to surrender to the pleasure being offered.

Just as Sakura's orgasm began to subside, she feel Kakashi drive into her incredibly hard and looked up to see his face contorted in absolute pleasure, that's when she felt the hot splash of his seed from inside of her.

They lay there for several minutes, catching their breath, and gazing into each others eyes. Sakura had the fortitude to speak first.

" Kakashi…. that was the most amazing thing, I've ever experienced!"

At her words Kakashi gave her a smug smirk.

" I know, I've never felt this way during or after sex before." He bent down and gave her a kiss full of care, lust and love.

"Sakura…. I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction before she was kissing him again.

"Good. Cause I love you too."

Sakura could not believe how much her life had changed in such a short amount of time. Sakura and Kakashi would spend the next week in Kakashi's apartment making love and talking. And every morning when she woke up , Sakura would pinch herself just to make it wasn't a dream. She still couldn't quite believe that this was really happening.

Their friends and the community were surprisingly accepting of their relationship, some people even claimed that they saw it coming. They couldn't be any happier, well at least until one day about 2 months after they started dating, when Sakura learned that she was pregnant! Her and Kakashi were very happy that they took a chance on each other, things were turning out better than they planned.

And two weeks after that, the man that everyone in the village said would remain a self proclaimed bachelor forever, got married to a beautiful pregnant Sakura!

**The End!! I didn't feel like writing an actual epilogue for this story, so I just ****kinda**** added it on to here! Hope you guys enjoyed my short story, Please Review!!!Thanks for the reviews so far, and thanks to any reviews I might get in the future. **


End file.
